Love and Betrayal
by tinytinykingkong
Summary: What happens when Karen is a foreign exchange student, and Bill Kaulitz happens to befriend her? Will her best friend get jealous? Sorry, I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better than the summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I could, I do not own Tokio Hotel**

* * *

"Flight 909, non-stop to Germany, now boarding" the bored voice said over the PA system, repeating it at least once.

"Hey, Karen, it's time to go," my best friend, Jeanette, nudged my gently.

"Huh?!" I woke up with a start. We had been in the airport for over 5 hours now, thanks to the fact that my parents **had** to drive us here 6 hours early so we wouldn't miss our flight.

"Sweetie, you don't want to miss the flight, now do you? As I always say, earlier is better than later." Those were the exact words that my mom had said. After she left, we found out that the plane would be late, and that we would have to be stranded in the airport for a few extra hours.

"Finally, we're actually moving!" I yelled. I could tell that Jeanette was really anxious about this plane ride. She has a fear of heights, and it's her first time on a plane, even though she's already 16.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeanette screamed. "Karen, I cannot believe that we are going to be in Germany. And we're going to go to the same school and Tom and Bill Kaulitz!"

"Calm down!" I hissed. Everyone was staring at us. " That reminds me. Do you know who's going to host us? I mean, I heard it was someone from the school."

" I dunno, Karen. I kinda doubt that any of those people are going to host us. We're foreign exchange students, remember? I think that someone else, maybe one of the teachers or someone, is probably going to host us." I replied, giving a little sigh. "I'm going to miss everyone. I wonder if anything is gonna change when we come back. After all, we're going to be gone for 4 years, 'til the end of high school."

" I bet you anything that a lot is going to change. Now, are you coming with me to Germany or staying here?" She asked, getting impatient.

I sighed. "I'm coming" I replied, just as Jeanette ran off towards the gate.

* * *

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have arrived at our destination: Munich, Germany. I hoped you enjoyed your flight. Please fly German Lines again. Have a good day." The static of the PA system on the plane was louder then that captain's voice. Jeanette and I both had to strain our ears to hear what he was saying.

As we took our hand-carry luggage from the overhead compartments, I wondered who our host was. I started to panic. What if they weren't there at the arrivals section when we walked there? Where would we go for the night?

"Calm down, silly. They're probably there already. I think that we will be together, so even if they don't show up, we'll be alright." Jeanette said, trying to stop me from panicking. The creepy thing about us is that we can practically read each other's minds. We always knows what each other is thinking, and we can feel each other's emotions. The first time we were about to read each other's minds, we showed our parents, and they got **really** creeped out.

"I know, it's just that, I'm super curious as to who's going to be taking care of us for the next 4 years." I sigh. "Looks like it'll be a while before I can find out." I said, looking at the long line up to pass customs. After a while, we managed to get through, and, we got an opportunity to exercise our German when the customs lady asked us questions. As we got closer to the arrivals section, Jeanette and I both heard screaming.

"This is weird, but do you hear girls screaming Bill?!" Jeanette shot me a look of suprise. We got closer, and the screams became clear. The girls were definitely screaming Bill. When we stepped out into the arrivals section, we couldn't believe what we saw. Tokio Hotel was standing there, in the airport. And they had a sign saying "Karen Meyers and Jeanette Lark."

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter was short, but I'll make a longer one, now that the intro is practically done. Again, please rate and review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh My God!" Jeanette shrieked, starting to hyperventilate. I seriously think that I lost my hearing for an hour because of that. Still, I felt like screaming too.

"Are you two Jeanette Lark and Karen Meyers?" Bill asked.

Jeanette was the first one to speak. "Yeah. I'm Jeanette, and this is Karen," she said, pointing at me. All I could manage was a meek wave.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you two. Now, why don't you grab your things and I'll show you around Germany." Bill said politely. I looked at my clock, it was 8:00 in the morning in Germany. Back home, it was midnight. When we went to go get our luggage, I remembered that our stuff was getting sent via boat to Germany. After all, both Jeanette's parents and my parents insisted on send our entire wardrobes over, and just about everything else that we owned. I explained this fact to Bill, and he decided that we should head over to his house, just so we could get used to living in a different place. When we got to "our house", as Bill called it, we went in to find a castle.

"Wow.." was all Jeanette could muster, and I was really overwhelmed, too. I couldn't believe that we would be living in this mansion for the next 4 years. Jeanette and I both looked at each other, and we were both thinking "_This is going to be the best 4 years of our lives_".

"Anyway, we should probably head inside, it looks like it's about to rain." I said, looking up at the cloudy sky. Sure enough, the clouds suddenly became black and start to crackle, threatening to rain. We headed inside, and as soon as we stepped inside, it started to rain heavily.

"Thank god! You made it back in time!" said a cheerful voice. We turned around to see a very motherly-looking woman. "Hi, I'm Simone, and you two must be Jeanette and Karen. It's nice to meet you." She said, hugging us both.

"Mom, you're suffocating them both!" Bill laughed.

"Well then, girls. I imagine that you'd want to get your stuff in your rooms, right? Tom, be a gentlemen and show them where their rooms are, alright? Bill, you help me with breakfast." Then, to us, she said "I'm getting Tom to show you your rooms and not helping out in the kitchen because he's hopeless at cooking. Bill, at least, won't start a fire." She said, making both Tom's and Bill's faces go bright red.

"This way," mumbled Tom, as all of us laughed.

After a while, we finally found our bedrooms. Jeanette's was right next to mine, and our bedrooms were HUGE. The walk-in closet was the size of my old room and my bathroom combined. "Oh my god! This is SO cool!" Jeanette gushed. I had to agree. I mean, this was like a dream coming true. Little did I know, this fantasy would come crashing down in a matter of months.

* * *

**Finally, I've updated. I promise, I'll update more chapters now.**


End file.
